Dodrio (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=5'11" |height-m=1.8 |weight-lbs=187.8 |weight-kg=85.2 |abilitylayout=2 |ability1=Run Away |ability2=Early Bird |abilityd=Tangled Feet |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Flying |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=2 |evat=2 |expyield=165 |oldexp=158 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=45 |body=07 |pokefordex=dodrio |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Dodrio (Japanese: ドードリオ Dodorio) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 31. Biology Dodrio is a large, wingless, three-headed avian Pokémon. Each head has a long, sharp beak and a black feathered, V-shaped crest. It has bristly brown feathers covering its heads and upper body, while its lower half has a smooth layer of black feathers. Its wingless body rests on two long and slender, but powerful legs with feet that have three clawed toes in front and one in back. Males have black necks, whereas females have brown necks; both genders have brown legs. Each head has its own working brain and distinct personality, representing and expressing sorrow, anger and joy respectively. Despite being separate, it has the innate ability to use all three of its brains to collect data, formulate and then execute complex plans and strategies. However, on occasion it may overthink and analyze a situation, causing itself to be immobilized and unable to carry out any action whatsoever. Being separate individuals on the same body, the three heads will continue to bicker until they, or at least one of the heads gets to eat. This satisfies the other two heads, quelling them and temporarily ending their infighting. Another adaption it has acquired is the ability to have at least one head alert at all times. Extreme caution is advised when all three heads are facing separate directions. It is in this state that it is the most dangerous, and going near it may result in a severe pecking. Along with its three heads, it has three sets of hearts and lungs as well. This allows it to efficiently oxygenate and pump blood throughout its body, thus giving it increased endurance to run vast distances without rest. It is especially prone to race vigorously across , even in arid seasons with little rainfall. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Dodrio appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, under the ownership of Dario. Dario used it to compete in the Big P Pokémon Race, but was beaten by , who was riding Lara Laramie's , which eventually evolved into . Multiple other Dodrio were also seen at the Laramie Ranch. Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet City, used a Dodrio during his Gym against Ash in Fighting Flyer with Fire. It battled against and initially had the upper hand against him, but it was eventually defeated after Ash used Falkner's strategy with Dodrio against it. Multiple Dodrio served as mounts for the Band of Diglett thieves in Plant It Now...Diglett Later. Gary Oak's Doduo evolved into a Dodrio some time before Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!. Gary used it to attack Team Rocket's helicopter when they made a second attempt to capture . A group of Dodrio were used in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2) by , Kellyn, , and to get to the Riolu that J had kidnapped. Minor appearances Dodrio debuted briefly in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where it shouted its cry to the rising sun like a rooster. Notably, it was the first Pokémon to be physically seen in the anime, since all of the Pokémon that had appeared beforehand were either on TV, in dreams, or not real. A Dodrio appeared in Primeape Goes Bananas and The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Dodrio appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Dodrio made a cameo in A Chansey Operation. This Dodrio had its necks tied in a knot. A Dodrio appeared in The Case of the K-9 Caper!. A Dodrio appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time as one of the Pokémon in Stella's circus. A Dodrio appeared in Make Room for Gloom. was seen riding a Dodrio in a flashback in The Lost Lapras while Pokémon watching. However, it is unknown whether Dodrio belonged to him or if it was simply borrowed, and it was never seen again. A Dodrio appeared in In the Pink as part of 's explanation. A Dodrio appeared in The Power of One. A Dodrio appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Three Dodrio were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. A Dodrio appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Dodrio appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. Multiple Dodrio appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Dodrio appeared in Jessie's fantasy in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A Dodrio made a cameo in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Dodrio appeared in Camping It Up!. used a Dodrio in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Dodrio appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!, under the ownership of Candice. She used it as a mode of transportation to get around Snowpoint City more easily. A group of Dodrio appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. They were among the Pokémon encountered in Xatu's Forest. A Dodrio appeared in A Race for Home!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Baa de Mer Ranch. Six Dodrio appeared in From A to Z!, where they were chased by Sawyer and his . Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins ]] used a Dodrio in File 4: Charizard in the Pokémon League, where it went up against Agatha's Gengar and 's . In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Dodrio appears in the tenth chapter, Panic at the Cherry Blossom Festival. In this chapter, a Dodrio gets drunk on and causes havoc during a cherry blossom festival which Hazel and her friends attend. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Just a Spearow Carrier, , under the guise of Dr. O, used a Dodrio in his against in the semifinals to provoke her fear of birds. 's Doduo evolved into Dodrio in The Might of... Metapod?! in the battle against Lance. He later managed to save Pika and Chuchu from a ing accident. He continues to be her main method of transportation using his quick speed. A Dodrio appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test, Ultima had and ride on two Dodrio for the Path of Catching trial. Outside the trials, it is not known if the Dodrio are on her official team. A Dodrio belonging to the appeared in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise. The rented a Dodrio, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In Out-Odding Oddish, Jet, a notable competitor in the Pokéathlon's Speed Course, used a Dodrio to compete with . Another Trainer also used one. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a Trainer at the owns one. In the TCG Other appearances '' Three Dodrio will appear in '' . Game data NPC appearances * : Dodrio is Joel's partner Pokémon. Pokédex entries in prairies.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} |} |} in prairies.}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} and , Mt. Silver exterior}} and , Mt. Silver exterior}} and , Mt. Silver exterior Trade in Blackthorn City}} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} and , Mt. Silver exterior, Trade in Blackthorn City}} and , Mt. Silver exterior, Trade in Blackthorn City}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area= , Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C & S)}} |area=Canal Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 296}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=085 |name2=Dodrio |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * While one of its heads is saying something in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, the others say ''me too or mine too, but its pre-evolved form's other head will not. * Dodrio is the only Pokémon whose National Pokédex number is the whole number portion of its weight in kilograms. * Not including the intro video, Dodrio was the first Pokémon to appear in the flesh in the anime (all others before that were either dreamt of by , or else shown on the TV in his room). * According to its Pokédex entries, can run at 60 mph (100 km/h), while Dodrio can only run at nearly 40 mph (60 km/h). However, Dodrio's base stat is higher. * Dodrio is featured in the Generation III wireless mini-game, Dodrio Berry Picking, where it is required that players own a Dodrio to be able to play. * Before Generation IV, the necks of normal Dodrio were beige (which became the female neck color), while its necks were black (which became the male neck color). Origin Despite its name, Dodrio seems like it has more in common with es than s. It also seems to show some similarity to the , an extinct flightless bird, and the , another flightless bird. It also resembles the in some ways as well. Its crests may mean it may have been based on . Name origin Dodrio is a combination of (an extinct, flightless bird) and trio (group of three). Dodorio may be a combination of ドードー dodo and トリオ trio. To note, dori may be a reference to 鳥 tori (bird). In other languages or Trio |it=Dodrio|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두트리오 Dutrio|komeaning=From dodo, , and trio |zh_yue=多多利 Dōdōleih|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. 多多 means many |zh_cmn=嘟嘟利 Dūdūlì|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. 嘟嘟鳥 Dūdū-niǎo is also a name for the dodo bird |th=โดโดริโอ้ Dodorio|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name |hi=दोद्रिओ Dodrio|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Додрио Dodrio|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Dody External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Dodri es:Dodrio fr:Dodrio it:Dodrio ja:ドードリオ zh:嘟嘟利